Spider-Man: Web-Spinning Tales
Spider-Man: Web-Spinning Tales, alternately known as Marvel's Spider-Man: Web-Spinning Tales, is an Canadian-American animated action/adventure-superhero television series based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name, being created by TBD, with TBD as executive producer. The series is produced by Marvel Animation and Disney Television Animation and premiere on Disney XD on TBD 20??. Synopsis Set in the mid-2000s, young high school teen Peter Parker gain spider-like abilities and became a vigilante to fight against potential threats while jugging with being a high school student, working as a photographer at the Daily Bugle and helping Aunt May with the bills. Characters Main *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (voiced by Cole Howard) - Supporting *Mary Jane Watson (voiced by Ashleigh Ball) - *Aunt May Parker (voiced by Tara Strong) - *Gwen Stacy/Spider-Woman (voiced by Emily Tennart) - *J. Jonah Jameson (voiced by Alan Marriott) - **Robbie Robertson (voiced by Jeffrey Bowyer-Chapman) - **Betty Brant (voiced by Lisa Ann Beley) - **Ned Leeds (voiced by Adrian Petriw) - *Kaine/Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider (voiced by ) - *Ollie Onsick/Steel Spider (voiced by Andrew Francis) - *Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (voiced by Paula Lindberg) - *Eugene "Flash" Thompson (voiced by Kurt Ostlund) - *Liz Allan/Firestar (voiced by Anna Cummer) - *Kenny "King Kong" McFarlane (voiced by Alistair Abell) - *Glory Grant (voiced by Cree Summer) - *Sally Avril (voiced by Kristie Marsden) - *Randy Robertson (voiced by Daniel Bacon) - *Aunt Anna Watson (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) - *Uncle Ben Parker (voiced by Garry Chalk) - Other Heroes *Avengers, consisting of: **Steve Rogers/Captain America (voiced by David Hayter) - **Tony Stark/Iron Man (voiced by ) - **Thor Odinson (voiced by ) - **Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk (voiced by ) - **Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man (voiced by ) - **Janet van Dyne/Wasp (voiced by ) - **Clint Barton/Hawkeye (voiced by ) *X-Men, consisting of: **Professor Charles Xavier/Professor X (voiced by David Kaye) - **Scott Summers/Cyclops (voiced by ) - **Jean Grey (voiced by Venus Trezo) - **Bobby Drake/Iceman (voiced by ) - **Warren Worthington III/Angel (voiced by ) - **Dr. Hank McCoy/Beast (voiced by ) - **Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (voiced by Maggie Blue O'Hara) - a young mutant who possess the mutant ability of phasing though anything and was a former student at Midtown High before developing her mutant ability, she was one of Peter's love interests. *Fantastic Four, consisting of: **Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (voiced by ) - **Sue Storm/Invisible Woman (voiced by ) - **Johnny Storm/Human Torch (voiced by ) - **Ben Grimm/Thing (voiced by ) - *Matt Murdock/Daredevil (voiced by ) - *S.H.I.E.L.D., consisting of: **Nick Fury, Jr. (voiced by Dean Redman) - **Natasha Ramonova/Black Widow (voiced by ) - **Maria Hill (voiced by ) - Antagonists *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (voiced by ) - **Harry Osborn/Hobgoblin (voiced by ) - *Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (voiced by Michael Kopsa) - *Eddie Brock, Jr./Venom (voiced by Vincent Tong) - *Max Dillon/Electro (voiced by Ty Olsson) - *Alex O'Hirn/R.H.I.N.O. (voiced by Brian Drummond) - *Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter (voiced by ) - an Russian-Australian hunter who is one of the most skilled hunters in the world where he hunt down dangerous animals and see Spider-Man as his most elusive prey. *Chameleon (voiced by Paul Dodson) - a international spy/assassin who disguise himself as anyone and mimic anyone's voices to his advantage and claim to be the half-brother of Kraven the Hunter. *Raniero "Blackie" Drago/Vulture (voiced by ) - *Herman Schultz/Shocker (voiced by Louis Chirillo) - *Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal (voiced by ) - *Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit (voiced by ) - **Hippo (voiced by ) - *Mac Gargan/Scorpion (voiced by ) - *Quentin Beck/Mysterio (voiced by Michael Amathwaite) - a former special effect artist *Wilson Fisk/Kingpin (voiced by ) - *Silvio Manfredi/Silvermane (voiced by Richard Newman) - *Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard (voiced by ) - Other Antagonists * Crew *Karl Willems - Voice Director * Episodes ''See List of Spider-Man: Web-Spinning Tales episodes '' Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Canadian-American shows Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-man Category:Spider Man Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Animation Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Television series by Disney Television Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action/adventure Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Comedy-drama Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero television series Category:Television Series Category:Television Shows Category:Television shows Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:TV Shows based on books Category:Disney XD Category:Disney XD Shows Category:Disney XD shows Category:Disney XD Original Series